Automne
by Melaina
Summary: Automne, flammes, étreintes, fusionnel, passion, mélange de formes... Une petite romance ! [Yaoi]


**Titre**: Automne

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Romance, Humour, Défi, Yaoi, One Shot

**Couples:** Heero/Duo

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Bouh… Heureusement que j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux dans mes fics et dans mes rêves !

**Note : **Hum… Oui, je sais, je publie ce one shot AVANT le chapitre 9 de « Est ce que j'ai le droit ? », mais promis, je vais bientôt publier le chapitre 9 qui est pratiquement fini. Le chapitre 10 va suivre vite, car j'suis motivée et que j'ai un peu plus de temps. Petit problème : Entorse à trois doigts de la main droite. Donc j'écris plus lentement, c'est un peu problématique ! Ne désespérez pas, ça va arriver !

Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à faire ce One Shot et il est écrit depuis trèèès longtemps… Il n'est pas très long, mais tant pis.

**Note importante : Ceci est un défi lancé par ma 'tite Nel ! Je devais insérer les mots : « automne, flammes, étreintes, fusionnel, passion, mélange de formes.» dans ma fic. Si vous voulez m'en lancer, n'hésitez pas ! **

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

Un an. Jour pour jour !

Un an que tout avait fini. Un an que tout avait commencé. Un an qu'il pouvait espérer. Un an qu'il espérait. Un an qu'il apprenait à vivre. Un an qu'il apprenait à aimer. Un an qu'il aimait.  
Un an que tout avait changé. Une année de sa vie dont il avait enfin profité. Une année de sa vie qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Mais.

Parce qu'il avait toujours un mais…  
Parce que jamais rien n'était parfait.

Mais il n'arriverait jamais à apprécier complètement ce qu'il vivait tant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir lui.

Un an qu'il était libre, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait bien. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour et à la fin, il n'y avait qu'un mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : FRUSTRATION.

Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé. Le rendre jaloux en ramenant d'autres mecs à la maison, même des filles… Sortir avec n'importe qui.  
Ca n'avait pas marché.  
Premièrement, il n'aimait pas ces personnes, et il n'allait pas plus loin que… Les ramener à la maison. Il avait toujours refusé de se laisser embrasser par eux. Parce qu'il voulait que son premier baiser vienne de lui !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Tous les mecs lui tombaient dans les bras. Il avait même de quoi les rendre homo s'ils étaient hétéro. En même temps, de dos, il avait l'air d'une fille… Avec sa longue natte… Mais ça n'empêchait rien pour le reste. Il était un mec et malgré son visage fin et ses yeux améthystes, son corps ne pouvait pas tromper. Il était grand, musclé et euh… Poilu.

Bah oui, comme tous les mecs. Presque. Parce que lui, avec ses gênes japonais, il n'avait pas un poil qui dépassait sur le torse.

Tant mieux. Il voulait pas un camionneur comme mec non plus. Il le voulait juste lui. LUI. Heero Yuy. Le Japonais qu'il aimait depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer que depuis un an. Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Et voilà, il était encore en train de se rappeler de tout ça. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Comment il allait tenir plus ?

Si Heero ne lui donnait pas son accord, il allait lui sauter dessus.  
Il était frustré mentalement, mais pas seulement.

Il était frustré tout court. Ou tout long, ça dépend du point de vue.

Là il était déjà 21h30… Bon ok, c'était pas tard, mais le japonais finissait à 20h, et il fallait pas 1h30 pour rentrer chez eux. Ben oui, chez eux, parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble. C'était moins cher et ils ne voulaient pas habiter dans un appartement. Et ils étaient moins seuls.

Enfin bon ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il travaillait à 30 minutes à pied de leur petite maison, et qu'il aurait dû être rentré il y a 1 heure maximum.

Heero n'était jamais en retard.

Et puis Duo commençait à se les geler. C'était presque la fin de l'automne, et l'hiver arrivait. Ils avaient déjà allumé leur cheminée.

Pour Duo, c'était le Groenland.  
Pour Heero, c'était l'automne.

Mais bon, monsieur l'iceberg avait l'air d'apprécier le Groenland de Duo. Même s'il n'avait pas froid. Il était pas encore au pôle Nord, c'est pour ça.

Duo se mit à vérifier tous les chauffages du salon, ce qui fut très rapide, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Il vérifia donc si LE chauffage du salon était allumé. Il râla un coup pour la forme et s'installa dans le canapé juste devant la cheminée. Pour ne pas avoir froid. Ce qui était peine perdue. Il fixa les flammes dans l'âtre et ses pensées dérivèrent sur… LE JAPONAIS !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Il fallait pas 350 ans pour revenir, surtout qu'il était partie en moto le matin et qu'il fallait 10 minutes en moto !

Le natté redirigea ses pensées vers le feu. Enfin, comme il le pouvait. Ce mélange de formes indescriptibles que formaient les flammes et le bois avaient beau être très joli, ça n'en restait pas moins que son colocataire était en retard. Et qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Si Heero n'arrivait pas bientôt, Duo deviendrait vite gaga.  
Déjà, il devait se retenir de parler pendant toute la journée. Chose quasi- impossible. Même impossible, puisque son seul moyen de tenir était de se parler à lui même. Ce qu'il faisait très souvent. Et puis en plus, il stressait. Parce que le mec à cause de qui il était totalement frustré n'était pas encore là.

Puis si le mec à cause de qui il était frustré ne venait pas… Sur qui il sauterait ?

Bon ok, c'était pas vraiment les pensées qu'avait Duo en ce moment… Quoi que…

Un bruit qui se rapproche… Une moto…

Putain de voisins.

Duo avait les nerfs à cran. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très patient.

Le natté se releva, puis s'assit comme une larve presque directement. Il ne tenait plus debout le pauvre. Il était épuisé. Fatigué de stresser.  
Et là, tout le monde se demande comment il va parer à sa frustration s'il est simplement épuisé parce qu'il attend.

Alors qu'il commençait quasiment à s'endormir, contrairement à quelqu'un de normal qui aurait tenté d'appeler la personne, il entendit à nouveau un bruit de moto. Une minute plus tard, le japonais entrait dans la maison.

« - PUTAIN, POURQUOI TU RENTRES A CETTE HEURE-CI ? TU T'IMAGINES MÊME PAS COMMENT J'ETAIS INQUIET ! »

« - Gomen Duo… Je devais faire une course… »

« - Pas grave, je suis content que tu sois rentré… »

Un petit sourire, du japonais.  
Pas totalement iceberg en fait. Ca doit être un glaçon en dégel. C'est pas encore l'hiver, c'est l'automne, il fait trop chaud.

Tout à coup, Duo est moins fatigué. Il va pouvoir évacuer sa frustration. Ah ben non en fait, parce que l'iceberg en dégel reste toujours un iceberg.

« - Duo, tu sais… »

« - HEERO TU SAIS PARLER ! »

« - Hn. »

« - Oups pardon Hee-chan, tu peux recommencer ! »

« - Hn »

« - Mais sois pas vexé… Excuse- moi… »

« - Hn… »

« - Bouh… »

Sourire innocent de Duo qui veut se faire pardonner.  
Et comme d'hab', ça marche.

« - Ca fait un an que la guerre est finie. Un an qu'on habite ensemble… »

Le japonais reprit sa respiration. Duo se demanda presque s'il ne lui faisait pas une demande en mariage.

Hep ! C'est trop tôt ! J'ai pas eu ma frustration qui a été assouvie.  
Non je ne suis pas un pervers !

Je suis humain.

Je suis un homme.

Oui bon, d'accord je suis un pervers.

Mais j'y peux rien avec un mec comme ça en face de moi, on ne peut pas penser à autre chose que…

Surtout quand on le connaît.  
Bah oui, y'a pas que mes fantasmes que je veux réaliser avec lui.

Y'a aussi ma vie que je veux construire.  
Je l'aime mentalement, pas que physiquement.

Même s'il parle jamais.

A part pour me crier dessus.

Même si on est jamais d'accord.  
Esprit de contradiction oblige.

« - En fait… Si je suis arrivé en retard, c'est pour ça… »

Heero se mit à rougir. Réaction que Duo aurait préféré éviter de voir. Non, Heero n'était pas moche quand il rougissait, au contraire. Heero était encore plus irrésistible. Encore plus craquant. Croquant ? Il n'avait pas encore testé, mais à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« - Tiens, je voulais t'offrir ça parce que… Je… En fait… »

Petit toussotement pour reprendre du courage.

« - Je ne connais pas ta date d'anniversaire ni rien, et je tenais à te montrer que même si je ne parle pas beaucoup… »

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Duo avec l'air de dire : « mais si, mais si tu parles, des fois… »

« - Je suis heureux qu'on puisse habiter ensemble, même si à la base, c'était pour vivre confortablement et le moins cher possible… »

Ca c'était pas très romantique pour une demande en mariage.

« - Enfin voilà… Tiens. »

Heero lui tendit quelque chose.  
Ben oui quelque chose, c'était emballé, dans un sac, mais ça avait pas l'air très grand.

Et Duo restait comme un con à regarder la main tendue du Japonais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il se rende compte que Heero avait aligné plus de trois mots.  
Et qu'il n'en avait pas prononcé un seul.

Duo attrapa le présent d'une main et tomba.

Sur le cul.

C'était pas une expression. Il en était carrément tombé par terre. Et quand on est étonné et surpris comme lui à ce moment là, on ne tombe pas sur le ventre. Ni sur la tête.

Sinon il aurait eu l'air encore plus idiot.

Le Japonais eut presque peur que le natté n'aime pas son cadeau.

Presque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux en hurlant.

Non il était pas bon à emmener à l'asile. Juste très surpris. Agréablement surpris.

« - Heero… Merci… Ca me touche énormément, je … »

Une larme qui coule. Heero ne sait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est resserrer son étreinte.

« - Je… Merci pour ce cadeau. Vraiment. Merci pour tout. »

Là Duo n'a plus envie de lui sauter dessus.

Bah non, parce qu'il lui a déjà sauté dessus. Même s'il faut jouer avec les mots pour dire que ce à quoi il pense depuis un an s'est réalisé.

Le natté ne se retire pas des bras de Heero. Il en a tellement rêvé. Il a tellement attendu ce moment.  
Il se rend compte que pour une fois, en automne, il ne fait pas si froid.  
Et que pour une fois, il n'a pas besoin de la cheminée et du chauffage.  
Et que c'est très bien d'avoir un chauffage personnel.

Il y avait qu'un seul problème à tout ça. Son chauffage n'était pas le sien. Bah oui, ce n'était pas parce que Duo lui avait carrément sauté dessus que Heero voulait rester à jamais avec lui pour le réchauffer.  
Puis en plus, Heero n'avait pas froid, alors quel intérêt pouvait-il y trouver à réchauffer quelqu'un et donc se réchauffer au passage ?

Aucun. D'après Duo.

Mais il n'était plus temps de reculer. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Duo releva le visage du torse du Japonais et le fixa dans les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise.  
Maintenant.

A quel point il était frustré.  
A quel point il le voulait.  
A quel point il l'aimait.

S'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait pas plus tard. Mais voilà. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Vous pouvez rire, Duo n'arrivait pas à parler.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui parut adaptée à ce moment.  
Il l'embrassa.

Doucement.

Lentement.  
Avec passion.  
Avec amour.

Avec désir.

Le natté avait fait ça de façon tellement instinctive, que lorsque le baiser fut brisé, il prit peur.  
Heero n'avait pas répondu. Pas trop.  
Il n'avait pas refusé non plus. Il avait même laissé Duo aller plus loin.

Le natté baissa la tête, honteux.  
Il voulait faire ça depuis tellement longtemps… Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps sans craquer. Et encore, il n'avait craqué que gentiment.

Heureusement que Heero n'était pas arrivé lorsqu'il avait eu des pensées pas très saines avec pour personnages principaux… Eux deux.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait pas, c'est à ce que Heero ne lui relève la tête et l'embrasse.

Duo se retint de crier de joie, parce que c'était pas très poli de parler la bouche pleine.

Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Heero et approfondit le baiser. Encore une fois.

Il guida Heero jusqu'au canapé à côté du feu, qui n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'être là. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Comme si c'était leurs derniers instants.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Au contraire, c'était leurs premiers.

Leur étreinte devint entièrement fusionnelle.  
Ils l'attendaient depuis si longtemps. Ils en rêvaient tous les deux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu faire le premier pas.

Et maintenant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Non ! Pas plus qu'un pour éloigner la frustration de Duo.  
Plus qu'un pour les rassembler. Tous les deux. Seulement eux deux.

Et Duo se dit que pour une fois, il avait bien fait de se taire. Pour une fois, il avait bien fait de faire ce qu'il voulait faire : sauter sur Heero. Parce que ce qu'il avait en ce moment était beaucoup mieux que tout ce dont il avait rêvé et espéré.   
Il n'avait pas le corps de Heero. Pas encore. Il avait son âme. Parce que Heero l'aimait, et Duo aussi. Pas besoin de paroles, juste des gestes.

Duo sourit, embrassa le front de SON Heero et regarda sur la table basse entre la cheminée et le canapé.

Le cadeau de Heero.

Un album photo. De eux deux.

Des photos qu'ils avaient pris pour s'amuser, quand Duo avait tenté de dégeler son iceberg.

Il les regarderait bien demain, mais il était sûr qu'à partir de maintenant, d'autres photos pourraient être rajoutées. Des photos encore plus proches.

Il n'avait pas totalement enlevé sa frustration, mais il s'en foutait. De toute façon, il y avait encore demain.  
Et après demain.  
Et encore d'autres lendemains…

¤¤¤

Fin

Vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! XD , même si ce n'est pas forcément des critiques positives ! Merci !


End file.
